Pony 4 Dead 2
by Nikekotor213
Summary: It's been about two and a half weeks since a horrible flu known as the mare-flu came to Equestria. Four strangers, Derpy Hooves, Vinyl Scratch/ DJ PON-3, Caramel, and Prince Blueblood/ Blueblood, must learn to trust each other. Characters: Ellis: Derpy Hooves Rochelle: Vinyl scratch/ DJ PON-3 Coach: Caramel Nick: Prince Blueblood


Who the hell… puts… an evac station… up 34 flights of damn stairs?"

"Aww come on, dude. Maybe… maybe the helicopter is made of apples." Blueblood chuckles to Caramel while trotting up stairs.

The two get up to the roof only to be met with the helicopters retreating away from the building they were at.

"Hello. Is anypony here?" Derpy shouted looking around for another helicopter.

"Oh no, this isn't happening. No. It's not happening." Vinyl Scratch said pacing the roof.

"Aren't they supposed to be saving our flanks?" Caramel asked sounding a bit angry.

"Looks like there's been a change of plan." Blueblood responded inhaling and exhaling from the long exhausting gallop upstairs.

Then, a helicopter arises behind them. They all turn around to it to retreating.

"HEY, DOWN HERE. THERE'S PONIES DOWN HERE. SAVE US." Caramel yelled at the retreating helicopter.

"Ya, think they heard us?" Derpy asked.

"Yup, they heard us. And they're not coming back." Responded Blueblood.

"Well, don't yell at a helicopter or it'll leave us, we know that now." Caramel said trying to uplift the situation.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but you better grabs a weapon. I'mma take this here crowbar." Vinyl said looking at conveniently placed weapons and tools.

"Ya know how to use that?" Derpy asked her putting on a gun harness.

"Of course. Just wrap your hoof around it and swing. I should be asking you if you know how to use that." Vinyl replied watching Derpy struggling with the harness.

"Um, no. No, not really"

"Here just put your hoof through this hole and the same with the other, then your head, good. Lastly, mount your gun on the holster. And to fire it, bite on the squishy thingy. That will activate that trigger. Just don't bite to long, your mouth goes numb after awhile. For longer guns, place the second holder under the tip of the gun. Don't worry about reloading. It will reload for you. Got that?"

Vinyl explained to Derpy, who was struggling to understand. After awhile she said okay.

"I think that we should all get a harness on. Even if you don't plan on using a gun, just take one. You never know." Caramel said putting one on himself.

Then they started down the staircase but were cut short as they ran into a piece of the stairway that collapsed.

"Well that's just great." Blueblood said a bit bitchingly.

"Hey we can if we can make it to the end of the hallway, we can take that elevator down to the ground floor."

"But the building is on fire!"

"No, it's blowing up. Why, I don't know but it's not technically on fire." Derpy said sticking up for herself.

"Yea, I'm with her on this one. The elevator is the best way to get down and it IS blowing up." Caramel agreed with Derpy's remark.

"Well, I say we find another way down." Blueblood said in a high tone of voice.

"Look, we don't care who you are. You might have been prince once, but you lost all that respect when you were charged with murdering that poor mare." Caramel snapped at Blueblood.

"I was framed!"

"Yea, and I'm grey. Let's just go find the elevator."

"But, You are… ah never mind." Vinyl responded to Derpy's comeback.

Derpy opened the door to the 28th floor door only to be met with a couple of zombies.

Derpy cried out "Whoa, zombies? They're real?"

After a few surprises from the zombies they made it to the elevator and Caramel called it.

"Damnit, it's at the bottom floor."

"Hey, that's where we need to go." Derpy called out.

"That's right. I'm so proud…" Blueblood was cut short by a loud roar of a zombie horde.

"Um, did I just call them with the loud noise of the elevator." Carmel asked anypony.

"Probably." Derpy said getting her pistol ready.

Vinyl got her crowbar ready, Blueblood reloaded his gun, and Caramel raised his axe. As soon as the zombies showed themselves Derpy and Bluebloods started firing their pistols and a crowbar and an axe whacked the ones that got close. The crowbar was good at peeling their faces off, showing a blood skull. The axe whacked off limbs and decapitated them and were scattered all around the floor into a gory mess.

"Okay the elevator's here, get inside." Caramel called out.

After Derpy got inside the doors closed on a zombie spitting it's head into two. Brain particles scattered the elevator floor.

"Whoa, zombies and shit. Just, whoa. Shit, shit, shit, shit. What are we gonna do?" Derpy said exhausted form the adrenaline rush from back in front of the closed elevator doors.

"Calm down now. What you're name?"

"Derpy, I'm Derpy."

"Hi, I'm Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch. I do DJs around here."

"Caramel. I work at a mechanical store here for a while, until the infection showed up. I made a truck that was supposed to be zombie proof. Turns out only 20 percent was zombie proof, the other 80 percent tore that truck up to shit."

"I'm… I'm Blueblood. Just don't expect to put your hopes on me, I don't plan on being here long."

"We mind as well stick together, Blueblood. Even though you might be a killer."

"I didn't know you were a killer. I didn't even know who you are." Derpy spoke up.

"Framed." Was all Blueblood said when the elevator doors opened.

They were then met with another horde of zombies.

"Shit, I didn't we just leave this party." Vinyl said worryingly.

"Hey, there are some bigger guns here." Derpy said picking up a small sub-machine gun and putting it on her holster.

"Oh, good eye, Derpy" Vinyl thanked her as she ran to get one herself.

"Um, which eye?" Derpy asked.

"Never mind. Just shoot."

With that, they all got a gun and began shooting every single zombie there was.

"Come on, the reception area shouldn't be far from here." Caramel choked while biting on the trigger.

"Yea, it's just back there." Derpy pointed behind them to a strong looking door.

"Oh Derpy, you continue to amaze me. Well, Caramel, Blueblood let's get there. Come on."

They then ran back and as soon as everypony was inside they closed door to the safe room.

"Well, those doors seem to be holding them good." Blueblood reassured. "we could stay in here for a while to rest from all of this."

So they rested and restocked on ammunition for their guns. Vinyl and Caramel were debating whether to keep their melee weapons or take a gun instead.

A/N: Well there ya go. First chapter, first part to a MLP and L4D2 crossover.


End file.
